A Week, Forever, and Apocalypse
by FallAway
Summary: He reached for her hand as she settled back against her seat and she intertwined their fingers without comment. LV oneshot.


Summary: He reached for her hand as she settled back against her seat and she intertwined their fingers without comment. Logan and Veronica oneshot.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them.

A/N: So … yeah. The spinny kiss inspired this because Logan and Veronica are just too fucking awesome together for their own good. Leave me a review?

--

She leaned against the window with a sigh, and she couldn't decide if it was more tortured or relieved. Her fingers toyed idly with the leather interior of the car and she turned her head to look at him as they pulled to a stop at the red light.

"What?" he laughed lightly and returned her gaze, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Veronica smiled.

"Nothing," she shook her head and twisted a little in her seat so that she was facing him. Logan raised an eyebrow and leaned back against his seat.

"So the Cheshire Cat expression is for …" he waved his hand in the air absently.

She raised an eyebrow, "I am not grinning."

"Ah, but who can resist smiling in my presence? It is a gift in and of itself."

"There's that insatiable ego I love so much," she laughed.

"See?" he pointed at her smile and grinned playfully. "Even the untouchable Veronica Mars can't resist my charms."

"Untouchable? I believe you were _touching_ me just about ten minutes ago."

Logan groaned and closed his eyes tightly, a comical expression on his face as he tried to ignore the visuals her comment inspired. Veronica giggled and nudged him when the light turned green, turning her attention to the radio as he started driving again.

He reached for her hand as she settled back against her seat and she intertwined their fingers without comment.

--

Pulling her bags out of his trunk, he set them on the cement gently and closed the trunk with a resounding snap. She reached for her suitcase, a stray lock of hair falling in front of her face, and he grabbed the handle before she could.

"You don't have to carry those," she pointed out. Logan shrugged and swung her other bag over his shoulder. He tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek in his hand gently, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her mouth.

"No? But they weigh more than you do," he chuckled. Veronica rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort, only to be cut off by his mouth on hers. She sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly.

They parted a moment later and she shook her head, laughing slightly. "But if you're carrying my bags then how are you going to give me your pin?" she teased. Logan laughed and rested his forehead against hers sweetly.

"I thought I was too shy," he raised an eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers, tangling their fingers together as they headed through the parking lot to the doors of the terminal.

"Logan Echolls, too shy to touch a girl? I think the apocalypse has finally arrived," she proclaimed. Raising her free hand to shield her eyes from the sun, she squinted off into the distance and then bounced excitedly. "Yes! I see the first horse right over there!" she pointed and smiled up at him cutely.

He rolled his eyes and let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead. Pulling him against her, he pressed a kiss to her temple and laughed against her skin. "What do you think Kendall wanted with your dad, anyway?"

"I'd say sex, but the visuals accompanying that reply are too plentiful," she scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"But it would be so fun to call Kendall mommy!"

"You are a very twisted human being," she decided, pulling back to look at him. He shrugged and tightened his grip on her, adjusting her bag on his shoulder as they entered the airport.

"You said it first," he argued. Veronica dropped her jaw incredulously.

"Are you _five_!"

"I believe we decided that _you_ are the kindergartener in this relationship," he furrowed his brow and looked down at her. "I seem to recall you kicking me in the shin just a few weeks ago."

"Well, I would've pulled your hair, but …" she trailed off with a shrug. He gave her a bemused smile.

"Too obvious?"

"Much," she agreed. Biting her lip cutely, she leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth as they continued to make their way through the airport. She rested her head against his chest and he held her a little closer as they got closer to the security check.

When they reached the metal detectors, he dropped her bags by the wall and pressed her up against it, dipping his face down toward hers. Veronica inhaled heavily, exhaling into his mouth when he kissed her.

Logan wrapped an arm around her waist, placing his other hand against the plaster by her head. She smiled up at him and stood on her toes to kiss him again.

"Call me when you get there," he requested, pushing her hair behind her ear. She cocked her head to the side in faux-contemplation.

"Even if it's three in the morning?"

"Well, it won't be since your flight leaves in an hour and it's only two-thirty, but yes," he chuckled. Veronica smiled as he rested his forehead against hers. Logan let out a sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them again there was a new sort of sadness in them and she frowned.

"Hey," she furrowed her brow and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "It's a week."

"That's like forever," he repeated his words from earlier that afternoon with a grin.

"And everything will be _fine_ when I get back, Logan," she kissed him gently. "I promise."

Exhaling slowly, he nodded and kissed her again. "Go catch your flight, Mars. The sooner you leave the sooner this week is over," he chuckled.

"But if this week is the equivalent of forever, then doesn't that mean the sooner I get on the plane the sooner the apocalypse comes?" she asked innocently. Her eyes widened adorably and he rolled his own in turn.

"Go," he laughed and slapped her ass playfully when she pulled away from him.

"Make sure Kendall doesn't run off while I'm gone," she grinned and picked up her bags. Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion. Veronica shrugged, "Wouldn't want to lose my new mommy before I get to kick her out!"

Nodding, "I'll see you in a week, Veronica."

"I'll try not to make it drag on forever," she replied. Pressing one last kiss to his mouth, she backed up a few paces and smiled at him before turning to go through security.

He smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets, taking one last glance at her before turning and leaving the airport. He could make it a week without her. And if not, he always had her number.


End file.
